Between heaven and hell
by Zetai
Summary: The craziest 24 hours in Sasuke's life.


You remember episode 85 and that scene in that corridor with Itachi and Sasuke, and Kisame, Jiraiya and Naruto? And Itachi pressing poor Sasu to the wall and torturing him with Tsukuyomi? Sure you remember. Well, this is my idea of what Itachi made Sasu see... and feel in the Tsukuyomi. This is a weird oneshot with a silly ending, some of the other episodes inspired me too, you'll see. Oh yeah, and it's dirty.

And now the story.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Between heaven and hell**

The tender skin of his cheek met the rough hard surface of the floor. It was painful. A streak of warm blood was running down his chin, his messy hair falling across his eyes. 'Why?' He shut his eyes and turned his face down to the cold floor. It hurt.

Every hit hurt so much, the pain was tearing him apart. But what hurt the most was that single line "I have no interest in you right now." Why it hurt so much? Just a few words. A few words that pierced his heart and shred it to pieces. It hurt. It hurt like nothing else. But why? His mind was squirming in a desperate attempt to pretend there was no answer. But there was an answer. And it was in this deep, sweetly sinister voice, in these crimson eyes…

He was lying there, just a miserable little heap, curled up on the floor. Itachi just stared at him, and for a moment everything else disappeared, Kisame's voice, the yelling of the little blond, Jiraiya's threatening presence, the corridor they were in, the sounds, everything.

Now it was just him and his Sasuke, so beautiful, lying there so helplessly, so beautiful when he had attacked him, his face lit up by the lightening in his hand, so beautiful in his anger and his despair, beautiful even when his face squirmed in pain at every hit.

'Why?' Sasuke couldn't move, he could do nothing more, just lie there and wonder why despite the pain, the anger, the hatred, the raging fury… Why behind all these emotions, somewhere in the darkest depths of his mind there was this weird hidden feeling of some wretched twisted happiness. Happy? Happy to see him again after all these years… He hadn't expected it, but it happened the moment he saw Itachi's face again. He tried to suppress the feeling, but all was in vain.

Then he suddenly didn't feel the coldness of the floor any more, he was hanging in the air, strong arm grasping his collar, lifting him up, the floor, the walls and the ceiling swirling in front of his eyes, and then he felt the hardness of a wall behind his back, and his brother's hand clutching his throat, the crimson gaze burning him. And the moist breath on his skin, so hot, so tenderly tickling him, and Itachi's face so close, closer, his skin so warm, lightly rubbing against his own as their cheeks touched, and his lips, so silky, brushing his ear so gently as Itachi whispered… Soft sweet whisper…

"Sasuke… I couldn't say aloud what I really feel, but… all I'm interested in is you… only you…"

The moist tongue slipped out and traced the curves of his ear, then swirled inside, making Sasuke gasp and tremble.

"All I want is you, your taste, your softness under my lips, mmmhm, your body…" Itachi pressed himself to Sasuke, breathing heavily against his neck, his tongue making brief playful swirls on Sasuke's now heated skin.

"You know what, little brother, you're not worth killing, not at all, but you're worth fucking. If you knew… all that time… what I wanted… what kind of things I dreamed of doing to you… I can make you feel good, so good… I'll show you…"

And then Sasuke's gaze was captured in Itachi's eyes, the crimson fire burning his mind to ashes, the world swirling around him. He knew what that was, his mind sinking in the illusionary world of Tsukuyomi, was it going to be the same as before? He squealed and writhed, he didn't want to see the same painful scenes again, all the blood and his parents dying. What was Itachi doing, why?

No, it wasn't the same as before. The real world was gone, he was trapped in this fake reality. At first there was only darkness and no sensations. Was that what nothingness felt like? Then the darkness trembled and started writhing, forming shadows and silhouettes, blurred lines and figures, squirming in empty space, mixing with light and colours, until he could discern shapes, hear sounds, and see and feel his own body. Sasuke raised his hand in front of his face, then touched it with his other hand and felt the touch. There was no difference from the way it felt in reality. He looked around. It was a forest, enormous old trees surrounded him, the thick trunks were dimly outlined in the twilight, crooked branches were tangled high above him, revealing the velvety dark blue colour of a night sky and the cold sparkles of bright stars. And beneath him the roots of the trees disappeared into nothingness, there was no ground, just a dark abyss, he was simply hanging in the air, nothing under his feet.

Then he realized he was naked, he could feel cool gentle wind tickling his skin, and he could hear the quiet rustling of the leaves.

He started wondering why Itachi had created such a complicated illusion, so detailed and so beautiful, and so real. He felt the wind in his hair, it was warm and pleasant, it started blowing harder, swaying the trees, the leaves started falling from the branches and turning into feathers, so many white fluffy feathers dancing in the air, swirling around his body, touching him gently, brushing his skin so lightly and teasingly, everywhere… so soft, so tickling, heating up all the sensitive places, it made him moan, yet it was more teasing than pleasuring.

Then the feathers turned into rose petals carried by the wind, crimson and pink, their soft silky texture was rubbing his body, the scent of roses filled the air. He writhed in the middle of this colourful hurricane, all the tender softness was driving him crazy, he felt the need of harder touches, but all he could get was this teasing tickling.

And then there was a river of pearls, oddly floating through the air and rolling on his skin, their white, shiny, smooth surface felt like millions of gentle fingers that traced swirling lines all over his body.

And then all was gone, but the air felt warmer and he noticed some orange shine in the dark depths beneath his feet, it was fire, the darkness was burning, and soon blazing flames engulfed the trees. He was hanging in the air in the middle of this burning hell, unharmed. It was so warm, then warmer, and when he felt his skin really heated, he suddenly noticed many ice-cubes sparkling in the air everywhere around him, mysteriously not melting. He whimpered when the first one touched his body. His skin was so heated up, and so aroused and sensitive from all the previous gentle touches, that the feeling of the cold ice gliding against it was shocking, and yet it aroused him even more. Then the cubes started melting into warm clear water, pouring down his body, then just disappeared.

The flames squirmed and transformed into silk and satin, and fluffy velvet, scarlet, crimson, and golden, writhing around him, smooth and soft, then withdrawing away from him, forming around him something like a room, folding into draperies and curtains, covering invisible walls and windows. Candles appeared out of nowhere, so many flames floating in the air, trembling playfully. Above his head, instead of a ceiling, he could still see the dark blue sky and the silver stars. Beneath his feet was the same deep darkness.

And when this magical transformation was over, he was still floating in the air in the middle of that variety of sparkling colours, lights, and shiny surfaces, which tormented his senses with its bright unbearable beauty.

And then so suddenly and unexpectedly a gorgeous naked Itachi materialized right in front of him. He raised his hand and gently placed it on Sasuke's cheek, his thumb rubbed his slightly parted lips.

"I spent so many years without you, but now, for the next 24 hours your mind is mine. I'll make sure that you'll never forget these 24 hours."

Sasuke trembled. Itachi's touch felt so real. These gentle velvety fingers sliding across his cheek and running through his hair, then lifting his face up so that he could meet Itachi's gaze. Itachi's eyes were black, the red flame in them was extinguished, and Sasuke sank in their thick darkness, unable to look away, letting himself to be engulfed in the burning desire that was radiating from them. He had never seen before something so intense in his brother's eyes. So intense and directed to him and only to him. All he had seen so far was just coldness and rejection. He had never even suspected that such a day would come when he would feel that heavy gaze burn him with such insatiable lust. He knew very well that this was just illusionary version of Itachi, but it felt so real and material, and he could swear that it reflected the way the real Itachi felt.

Sasuke hesitantly stretched his arm and placed his palm on Itachi's chest, and then he felt his heartbeat, it was fast, and Sasuke was sure that as he did this he was somehow able to feel through all the illusions the beating of Itachi's real heart, beating fast and hectic because of the rush of a wild emotion, beating so fast only because of him.

Sasuke thought that Itachi will touch him more, and maybe kiss him, but Itachi just removed his hand from his face, and Sasuke removed his hand from Itachi's chest, slightly bewildered.

And then Itachi's hair started to grow, getting longer and longer, it writhed in the air as if it was alive, the black shiny strands were squirming like snakes, it wrapped around Sasuke and engulfed him in its heavenly silkiness, sliding and swirling around his body, gently caressing his skin.

Illusion or not, this was what the touch of Itachi's real hair felt like. Sasuke knew it, because he had touched it in reality when he was younger, secretly, at night when Itachi was sleeping and his hair was loose and scattered over the pillow, Sasuke was touching it, tangling it around his fingers and rubbing it on his face to feel its softness. And usually that was the only chance to touch it, because Itachi always got mad whenever Sasuke sneaked behind his back and tried to run his fingers through his hair.

And now this heavenly hair he had craved to play with for so long, was tangling around his naked body, arousing his sensitive skin, and nor the rose petals, nor the feathers, nor anything could even barely compare to this magical feeling.

He writhed, still unable to believe that this was happening to him, soft moans escaped his lips, and then the hair withdrew and revealed for him a stunning view. Itachis. So many of them, perfect copies of his brother, so many naked Itachis everywhere around him.

"Sasuke" they whispered, the air was filled with their breathy lustful voices. One of them gently pulled him in a hug and pressed warm lips to his mouth, moist tongue slipping out to give a playful lick.

And Sasuke could do nothing but surrender to the overwhelming sensations. He parted his lips and took the tongue in. Was that what he had always wanted from Itachi? He had never thought he could get anything like this. Even though secretly he had seen himself doing it in so many of his dreams, dreams he had been so ashamed of.

And now he had it, even though it was fake. But it felt so real.

The rest of the Itachi clones came closer to him, he could feel their hands touching him everywhere, so many eager fingers sliding across his skin. Their soft lips covered his body with sweet gentle kisses, he felt their tongues pleasuring every part of him.

Fingers, lips, tongues, softly caressing his body, his hardened cock, tickling it, sucking it, swirling around it, gently arousing his nipples, wiggling between the cheeks of his ass, touching, kissing, licking his hole, plunging inside, making him blush and jerk in pleasant shivers.

And then cocks, big hard cocks were rubbing against his body, one pressed into his ass, another slipped between his lips, a hot mouth was wrapped around his own cock, tongues tickling his balls and his nipples. It was so intense, so maddening, but just when he thought he was going to explode from all this pleasure, all of them suddenly disappeared and he found himself facing only one smirking Itachi.

"Not so fast, Sasuke. We have plenty of time."

Crimson silk and satin rippled around him, a hurricane of feathers swirled in the air, black branches sprouted from the nothingness beneath him as if an odd tree was growing from the dark abyss. The branches formed a frame, and the feathers and the satin turned into a soft mattress and pillows, sheets and a canopy, and finally Sasuke found himself lying in a huge four-poster bed. Red silk ropes writhed in the air, gripped his wrists and ankles, wrapped around his thighs and restrained him.

Itachi crawled over him and lightly pressed his lips to Sasuke's. He just licked Sasuke's lips and placed gentle kisses all over them until Sasuke moaned and tried to press to him to deepen the kiss, but Itachi pulled away a bit, then teasingly ran his tongue over Sasuke's lips again. Sasuke's tongue slipped out to meet Itachi's, and Sasuke once again tried to capture his mouth in a more passionate kiss, but Itachi didn't let him. Sasuke moaned with frustration.

Itachi smirked, lifted his brow, and gave him a questioning look.

"Hm? You want to kiss me? And I thought you wanted to kill me." Their bodies were pressed to each other, and Itachi moved his hips to grind against Sasuke. Sasuke just panted slightly and said nothing. Itachi rested his head on his shoulder and Sasuke felt the soft touch of his long silky hair falling across his face. This sensation made him shiver in delight, then he jerked in another shiver when Itachi nuzzled his neck and ran a moist tongue on his overheated skin. He kept on licking, slowly descending to his chest, then swirling his tongue around a hardened nipple. He didn't take it in his mouth, just tickled it with the tip of his tongue. Sasuke arched, aching with need, a desperate moan escaped his lips along with a quiet "please".

Itachi smiled and just went lower, giving hot licks to his belly. He went lower and lower until he bumped into the erection that awaited him there, and placed a wet kiss on the pink rigid flesh. He felt the eager cock twitch against his lips, but he refused to give it what it wanted, and just teased it with a few gentle swirls of his tongue.

Sasuke bucked his hips, but his only reward was a mysterious smile and a few more soft maddening licks. "Touch me harder" he panted. "I… I can't stand it any more."

"I didn't expect to have you begging so soon. I'm a bit surprised at the extent of the effect I have on you."

Poor Sasuke was ashamed as hell and averted his eyes to avoid Itachi's intense glare. But the perfect lines of Itachi's face and body drew his gaze like a magnet, and he couldn't last too long without looking back at him. He wished he could conceal the heavy blush that coloured his cheeks, but he was so helpless and exposed, entirely at Itachi's mercy, aroused and melting from pleasure, unable to hide all the excitement his brother made him feel.

"You want more of this?"

Itachi's tongue was sliding along the sides of his cock. "I know what you want." He grabbed it firmly with one hand and slipped it between his lips, sucked the head intensely, and then shoved all of it as deep into his throat as possible, giving Sasuke a second of pure bliss, and then he pulled away. "But I'm not letting you have it. Yet."

The silk ropes that held Sasuke started moving as if they were alive and pulled Sasuke's legs, spreading them wide.

Sasuke writhed and blushed more, guessing what was coming.

A wet finger brushed his hole, gently rubbing in circles, but not sliding inside. It felt good. So good that he wanted more, and he wanted it deep into his body, but all he was getting was this teasing finger. And then a tongue, wiggling in the hole, briefly slipping its soft tip into it, then pulling away. And the finger again, sliding on the puckered skin.

Sasuke wanted to beg, but held it, hectically taking a breath. Itachi could see the pleading in his eyes, and slipped just the tip of his finger inside, but no more, and kept teasing. Then he shoved it to the half, then deeper, just barely brushing the special spot hidden in there, then softly pressing to it the tip of his finger.

"Right there!" A scream and a wild jerk shook Sasuke's body.

But Itachi continued giving him just very gentle touches, taking the tip of his cock between his lips and tickling it with his tongue.

"More!" Sasuke wanted to move, buck his hips, thrust into the hot mouth and impale himself on the finger, but the ropes restrained him.

Itachi was increasing the intensity of his actions torturously slowly, but finally he had Sasuke on the verge of an orgasm. He pressed his finger harder, he knew that just a few more touches would be enough, but he stopped.

Sasuke didn't say anything, he didn't whine in protest, didn't let out even a quiet whimper. He just froze in silence, finally beginning to understand exactly what was going to happen to him. After all, this was a torture indeed. But it was a different kind of torture, the kind that felt so good and so maddening at the same time.

As if replying to his thoughts Itachi smirked and said "You can come only when I want."

And then the whole thing started again, the tongue, the fingers, soft thrusts and gentle licks, and when Sasuke was almost done, it stopped. And then again.

"Don't give me that angry look, little brother, I know you want something much more solid than a tiny finger."

Sasuke felt the tip of Itachi's cock rubbing his hole. Just rubbing. It was so hard and smooth, and the skin was so soft, it felt so wonderful. It would feel so wonderful if it slipped inside, but it didn't. Just rubbing.

"Itachi!" A demanding yell. "Itachi…" It turned into a pleading whine. "Itachiiiii…" And finally into a desperate mewl.

"To have you begging me to fuck your ass… So amusing."

Itachi's cock started sliding inside at insanely slow pace, stretching Sasuke's insides more and more, and finally rubbing against the right spot.

"Aaaaah."

Itachi was skillfully moving his hips so that the tip was pressing into Sasuke's sweet spot again and again, he was facing Sasuke, staring in his glazed eyes, kissing his panting breathless lips, feeling his muscles tensing, the pleasure building up, and when he could read in his eyes that just one more thrust would bring him over the edge, he stopped and pulled away. He waited for Sasuke to calm down, and started everything again. Plunging into Sasuke's softness, feeling his hot insides grip him tight, keeping eye contact all the time, Sasuke's look saying "Please, give it to me this time", and the mysterious glint in Itachi's eyes saying "No". And then doing the same thing over and over again. Mercilessly. Enjoying it to no end. Until poor Sasuke lost his mind and was just whimpering quietly, trembling, tears sparkling in his eyes, and a streak of drool running down his chin, blank eyes staring pointlessly around.

"You want to come so badly, don't you?"

Sasuke just swallowed hard and said nothing.

"Then you'll get what you want. You'll get so much of it that it will drive you mad. Let's see how much you can bear."

Insane speed. Deep hard thrusts. Itachi had Sasuke writhing and coming in no time. But he didn't stop, he kept on until he had him coming again. And again.

"Itachiii…" Sasuke was squirming in another orgasm, his body was on fire. "Itachi, wait… Aaaaaah." Another one.

And then the clones appeared again and he found himself surrounded by numerous Itachis. One of them was fingering him, two were licking his dick, two more sucked his nipples, their tongues were swirling, tickling, vibrating in unimaginable ways. More clones approached him and touched him, their fingers, their lips, caressing so gently, or squeezing and sucking so hard, their hair swaying and swirling around him, tickling him, their dicks piercing him, rubbing against him, wanting him, teasing him, taking him, until they had him jerking in endless wild convulsions and screaming until his voice turned into low hoarse whine. And every time he thought the sensations couldn't get any more intense, Itachi proved him wrong. He felt like his body was falling apart, if this went on any longer his brain would probably refuse to work any more.

And then everything went black.

In the corridor Kisame, Jiraiya, and Naruto were just standing in silence, their eyes fixed on the two brothers, Naruto was confused, the other two seemed to be turned on. Itachi was holding Sasuke against the wall, clutching his throat, the two of them had stayed like that for a moment, and Sasuke's reactions during this short interval had made the other three freeze and stare in amazement.

Naruto had never imagined that he would ever hear Sasuke make such wild, whorish, lustful moans and screams, or see the features of his face squirm in such a perverted grimace, or see such a really big bulge appear in the front of his pants. Sasuke was screaming like that and squirming frantically for a while, then Itachi dropped him on the floor and he collapsed in a shapeless heap, his eyes glazed, his mouth open, drooling profusely, his body still shaking in slight shivers.

Naruto thought 'I can't believe it!', Jiraiya though 'That was so… inspiring!', and Kisame thought 'This must be the new improved perverted version of his Tsukuyomi. Why he never uses this on me?'

Finally Jiraiya coughed and everyone looked at him. "I guess we'll have to fight now, guys, though, if I have to be honest, I would prefer to start writing immediately. Damn plot bunnies!"

Kisame was sort of blushing, which looked weird on his blue face. He shook his head. "Fight? I'll pass. I think I gotta go and jack off. Uh… now!" He ran away.

Jiraiya sighed. "Oh well. I might need something like this too." He started unzipping his pants. Naruto hurried to cover his eyes. Itachi muttered "Oh shit, I don't wanna see this", and disappeared.

At that moment they heard a yell, and Gai appeared out of nowhere. He looked around in slight confusion. "What happened?"

Naruto stuttered "We… had… a fight?"

Gai looked at Sasuke. "Then what the hell is that huge bulge in his pants?" Then he looked at Jiraiya who had unzipped his pants, and he smiled. "Aaa, I see, you were just about to do some youthful jacking off! This is a great idea for training! A true ninja must be in his best condition for sexual adventures even after a tough battle! I'll join you with great youthful enthusiasm. Aha, and my next challenge for Kakashi will be to fuck right after some severe fighting! This time I'll beat him! Ohoho, this will be much more fun than rock, paper, scissors."

Naruto and Jiraiya's faces got pale, they grabbed Sasuke and ran away as fast as they could. Gai looked at them in bewilderment, then he smiled. "Aaa, I see, you wanna have a race first!"

******

Naruto and Sakura were standing in Sasuke's hospital room, slightly blushing. Tsunade smiled at them and said "I healed him, he'll be fine. But I have no idea why he still has such a huge erection, and I can't do anything about this. Well, I can… but I'll be accused of molesting kids. Eh. That's all, I'll go now." She left the room.

Sasuke lifted himself up to a sitting position. He gave them a weird glazed look and whined miserably. He still felt his body on fire, and all he knew was that someone had to do something about this. He looked down at his apparent erection and a breathy lustful moan escaped his lips, then he looked at them again. His gaze stopped at Sakura and she perked up, her eyes slightly widening with hope. But he moved his gaze away and fixed it on Naruto who blushed more and fidgeted in discomfort. "Naruto…" It was a hoarse growl.

Sakura's eyes widened again, this time in shock.

Sasuke was taking off his pants. "Fuck me, Naruto…"

Naruto preferred to pretend he didn't understand. "What did you say? Fight me?"

A naked Sasuke was squirming on the bed, arching his back and moaning. Sakura would drool and stare, but she was too shocked, and instead of blushing even more, she got pale.

"Fuck me!"

Naruto just glared at him. "Sasuke… You want me to… f… fu… fff… f… Oh god!"

"Take me!"

"Did they give him some weird pills? It's from the medicine, right? Some odd side effect?" Sakura was shaking her head in disbelief.

******

Kakashi was just about to open the door of Sasuke's hospital room, when he heard some weird noises, and a few seconds later the door opened and a frantic Sakura rushed out of the room, her face purple. "K-K-K… Kakashi sensei, they… uuuh… I'm outta here!" She ran away before he could say anything. He just shrugged… And then he froze in the middle of the shrug as he saw Naruto and Sasuke wildly fucking on the bed. Before he could react, they were done, Naruto collapsed on the mattress, too tired even to pull his pants up. Sasuke whined "More!", his dick still hard. Naruto shook his head no, and Sasuke shifted his gaze to Kakashi.

"Er… well…" Kakashi was hard already. He unzipped his pants and slipped them off.

At that moment a shadow appeared at the window.

"Having fun, little brother?"

Before anyone could do anything, Itachi grabbed Sasuke and disappeared.

"What's going on here?" Tsunade was standing at the door. Sakura had rushed into her office, muttering something incoherent, Tsunade hadn't been able to understand a word, but by the frightened look in Sakura's eyes she had concluded that something very wrong was happening, so she had decided to have a look. But she saw only Kakashi and Naruto with their pants down.

She glared at them for a minute, then she reluctantly moved her gaze away from their cocks and frowned.

"Kakashi, you must come to my office. I think we need to discuss your view of the teacher-student relationship, I find it somewhat disturbing. And where the hell is Sasuke?"

******

Sasuke woke up in a soft bed. Someone was lying on top of him, he felt the gentle tickle of Itachi's silky hair on his face. He writhed frantically. "No, Itachi, no! Please, not another genjutsu! No!"

Itachi kissed his neck and smiled against his skin. "Foolish little brother. This is not a genjutsu. Not this time." His arms slid along Sasuke's body. "You went too far with this revenge and hatred thing. Planning to go to old Oro to get stronger, huh? Screw that thing, no way I let this old freak get your priceless butt. You're staying with me and that's it!" Itachi sighed against Sasuke's neck, tickling his skin with his breath.

"You liked what I did to you in that genjutsu, didn't you? Now you'll experience it for real."

**THE END**

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Author's comments**

Hehe, genjutsu can be so useful. Anyway, the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto who didn't reveal the real power of Tsukuyomi in the episodes, and preferred to deceive people that all Itachi showed to Sasuke in this genjutsu was mere boring slaughter, but the thoughtful yaoi fangirls could guess everything anyway. Yeah, never underestimate the huge capacity of the sick mind of a fangirl. It can turn practically everything into something wrong.

Sasuke: Nii-san, this troublesome writer is posting bullshit about us again.

Itachi: I'll handle this. *stares in writer's eyes* Mangekyo sharingan!

Me: *finds herself in Tsukuyomi, tied up to a chair* I really hope this is the new perverted version of Tsukuyomi...

Itachi: Not exactly. This is real torture. Now, for the next 24 hours I'll be reading aloud GaixRock Lee fanfiction. Let me see... Ah, this one is nice. A threesome with Gai, Lee, and Kisame. Lee yelled "Gai-sensei! Make me feel the power of youth deep in my a..."

Me: Nuuuuuuu! Just not that! I'll die!


End file.
